gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
The third season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced May 23rd, 2010 by FOX. This season will take place during senior year at McKinley High, making it the New Directions' last year at the school. The third season will start in Fall 2011.SourceSource Spoilers & Rumors Please don't put rumours without a REAL source. - Admin, Admin During this season at some point, Anne Hathaway will guest star as Kurt's lesbian aunt. She was supposed to be in season 2 but due to scheduling conflicts, it was post-poned to season 3. It is still unknown if it'll be just for one episode or recurring and whether she'll sing or not. Anne Hathaways appearance The early renewal of the show will allow the production team to cut costs and to plan ahead when writing scripts.In June 2010, it was announced that Oxygen would host a reality series set to air in June 2011, featuring performers competing for a spot on Glee.Blaine and the Warblers Despite what was said at Paleyfest, Blaine may not transfer to McKinley after all and the Warblers may be kept on longer. Blaine and the Warblers The cast of Glee will sing an unnamed song from Hairspray for the season premiere. Holly Holiday will be back There's talk on set that the Warblers are to be kept around and will start going on tour seperate from the Glee cast along with Darren Criss. If this is finalised, it may affect Blaine transferring. Source Holly Holiday will be back.Holly Holiday will be back The Warblers will be on the show as long as Blaine is at Dalton. If/When he transfers will be their final appearance. Dalton Academy might be destroyed in a fire, to make fire safety a core theme of the relevant episode. Source Glee will delve into "more surreal and hilarious" plotlines in Season 3, as the show's producer expressed disbelief at unfounded support for recent episodes such as "A Night of Neglect" and "Funeral". Blaine and the Warblers Producers want Tom Cruise on Glee, whether this is a permanent or temporary role is unknown. Penelope Cruz also wants to get on Glee. Tom & Penelope on Glee? Penelope Cruz loves Glee Nicole Scherzinger (former member of the Pussycat Dolls) wants to get on Glee too. Nicole wants on Glee Nicole on Glee A new character, who is a failed and jaded pop star who is now teaching a Glee Club at a rival school, may be introduced. Its also hinted that the character will have a musical number. Tom Cruise is currently wanted for this roll. New character Beiste and Will will be involved in a love triangle with Emma. Holly Holiday will be back An NDA will be imposed on every member of the Glee cast (Main cast, Extras, Production Staff, ect) to prevent information getting out. Source Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) has been promoted to a regular, and will officially be billed as one at the start of this series. Mike as regularHolly Holiday will be back Despite rumours, Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) has revealed that he is not yet a regular and he hasn't heard anything about becoming one. Blaine still as reccuring?Holly Holiday will be back Nothing has been revealed about promotions for Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes), Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans), or Max Adler (David Karofsky). Blaine and the WarblersHolly Holiday will be back Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed on Twitter that Max Adler (David Karofsky) would not be written out of the series for season 3, meaning he as well will be appearing. Blaine and the Warblers Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) is guaranteed appearances in at least 6 episodes in series 3. Burts appearance Carol Burnett will reprise her role as Sue's nazi-hunting mother, Doris Carol Burnett returns All regulars are back next season. That includes Burt, Emma and Sue.Source Terri will not be on the show as a regular character anymore.Holly Holiday will be back The producers are in talks for Season 4 of Glee now. "If we do make a Season 4, with all the characters going their separate ways, I won't rule out the possibility of two or three Glee ''spinoffs so we can focus on the important characters." One of the producers revealed. While this is unconfirmed, titles suggested for the spinoffs include "Kurtle the Turtle" and "Sue Sue!".Holly Holiday will be back Meet the 12 people who are competing in ''The Glee Project against eachother for a role in series 3.Source All of the boys are also up for consideration for playing Mercedes love interest. Blaine and the Warblers At one point in season 3 someone will sing Parachute by Cheryl Cole.Source Dot Jones hasn't been told if she's going to be back for season 3.Source Fox is going to release a DVD called 'Glee 3D'. All thats known about it is that its in 3D and will somehow relate to the Glee Concert Tour.Source Lady Gaga has confirmed more of her songs will be performed. She is also interested in appearing on the show.Source It has been confirmed by Lady Gaga herself in a recent video interview that she is waiting for the free time to film for Season Three of Glee. Source Finn/Rachel will continue into series 3 as a couple. But whether they are together the whole season is unknown.Source 4 new cast members have been confirmed to join the series (and possibly New Directions) in series 3. All 4 characters will have their own stories. These are NEW cast members, so characters like Blaine and Karofsky are not counted.Source It has been confirmed that a 2 hour made-for-tv movie will occur during season 3. This will be the only tribute episode of the season.Source Jake Epstein has confirmed he has been cast in a future role on Glee.Source Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, the playwright and comic book writer who was brought on to rewrite and hopefully save Broadway’s Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark, has booked several projects to follow. On the TV side, he’ll become a co-producer and writer of the hit series Glee.Source Why Sam and Mercedes are hiding their relationship will be brought up in this series. Its been described as "They have their reasons". Source There are big plans for series 3.Source Quinn has transformed/grown up/matured. This will be explored in series 3.Source Brad Falchuk is unsure if Sunshine will return to McKinley.Source Santana's coming out storyline will continue.Source A writing staff is being hired, more writers means more varied stories. They are looking for 'Interesting and unexpected' people. Source The series begins writing/filming in June.Source Season 3 is aimed to be the best season.Source Will and Emma will begin the series single.Source The Glee bosses revealed at the Paleyfest that they are thinking about doing an episode where everyone sings their lines of dialogue.Source Quinn might have a new romance this season.Source Sue wont be friendly for long. She will eventually try to destroy the Glee Club again.Source The Glee Cast will be at Comic-Con (July 21-24th), its expected that the series will be spoken about then before filming begins on August 8th. Source One of the teachers of one of the contestants mentioned that they were surprised when one of their star students (Lindsey) disappeared for three months.Source Glee Project Main articles: 'The Glee Project': First look at the 'Glee' hopefuls! The Glee Project has been filmed and is over.Source The members of the Glee Project have performed their first song, 'Firework'. Fireworks video Songs List songs below which are confirmed to appear in Season 3. Please have a source. *'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole. Sung by TBA. Source Videos thumb|300px|left Footnotes Category:Upcoming Episodes